


The gift of the King to his Queen

by filhadoboto



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Dream of Spring, Drogon - Freeform, F/M, Jon has a gift for his Queen, Jonerys, Jonerys Week, Jonerys Week 2018, Jonerys Week Summer 2018, Jonerys babies, King Jon, Queen Daenerys, ghost - Freeform, rhaegal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filhadoboto/pseuds/filhadoboto
Summary: After years of a peaceful reign, it's time for King Jon to give a very special gift to his beloved Queen Daenerys.





	The gift of the King to his Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jonerys Week - A Dream of Spring.  
> Saturday, June 16th prompt: "The house with the red door" / A "royal retirement"
> 
> I got the show, the books and a little of what I wanted to happen and put it in the blender. The result was this story.
> 
> English is not my native language, sorry for grammar errors (In google translate I trust!).

The little royal entourage moved through the Prince's Pass, toward the site of the Tower of Joy. The horses kept a quiet rhythm and a gentle breeze touched their faces as they rode. They were accompanied by two of their Royal Guard members, Ser Eddison Tollett and Ser Tormund Terror of Giants and also by Missandei, the Queen's faithful friend and counselor, and by Ghost, the King's direwolf. The two knights looked around, alert to any danger, though Jon and Daenerys were perfectly capable of defending themselves and Ghost was able to perceive any danger before any of them.

The other five members of the Royal Guard, the Dothrakis Rakharo and Aggo, Gray Worm of the Unsullied, Ser Loras, the Knight of Flowers and Ser Podrick Payne, were guarding the greatest treasure they had, their three children: Aemon, Daena, and Daemon. Daemon was the youngest with four years and Daena was eight. Aemon, the eldest son, was already fourteen years old and being prepared to take on the legacy of his parents.

Above their heads, Rhaegal and Drogon flew and occasionally flashed over the entourage. Instead of riding on their dragons, the King and Queen rode on beautiful Dornese mounts. It would be faster with the dragons, but it would also spoil the surprise that Jon had spent the last four years preparing for Daenerys.

The Seven Kingdoms had changed much in the last twenty-five years since Jon had left Winterfell to join the Night's Watch on the Wall. Many Kings had died, dragons were born, wars had been lost and won. Families were destroyed, entire houses were decimated, the army of the dead had invaded Westeros and had been defeated. A Mad Queen had almost destroyed King’s Landing, and in the end, a Queen with silver hair and violet eyes, mounted on her black dragon, had managed to save them all.

When the news about the army of the dead and about the betrayal of Cercei spread across the lands of the South and West, the game turned in favor of Jon and Daenerys. Arianne Martell gathered all who could fight in Dorne and marched with them towards the North. And the men of the West joined Ser Jaime Lannister. Their timely arrival allowed the army of the living to defeat the dead.

The news of the defeat of the army of the dead and the new alliance between the North, Dorne, the Rock and Daenerys Targaryen spread throughout the country. And when their armies marched to King’s Landing both commoners as noble supported them.

After the hard war against the Night King’s army and the army bought with gold by Cercei Lannister, the people of Westeros still had to fight for their survival during the rest of the winter, which had lasted another year. When spring finally arrived, Westeros was united. The shadow of death and hunger had created strong bonds between all people.

The rebuilding of the country would take time, and Jon and Daenerys were, step by step, changing the power structure of Westeros, where the commoners could be heard and their needs met. With the death of so many Lords, the rest didn’t oppose what the saviors of the Seven Kingdoms wanted to do. Moreover, thanks to the revolution that Daenerys had made in the former Bay of Slaves, Westeros and Essos were more united, with their ever-stronger business relationships, as well as the flow of people between one continent and the other.

Daenerys Targaryen, the most incredible and fearless woman Jon had ever known, had managed to save Westeros and unite the world.

"Jon, I swear by the gods that if you don1t tell me where you're taking me, I'll have to command Rhaegal and Drogon to devour you."

Jon laughed at the threat. "I'm sorry, my Queen, but you're going to have to wait and see."

"Jon, please!" She said begging him with those violet eyes.

He smiled and shook his head. "If I tell you where we're going, it will not be a surprise anymore."

Daenerys would continue to argue when Missandei intervened. "King Jon tried so hard to make everything perfect. Your grace doesn’t lose by waiting. "

"That's right. I've been planning this for a long time. And I thank the old gods every day for none of those involved have let something escape. "He guided his horse closer to her and took her hand. "Be patient, my Queen. We're almost there, "Jon assured her.

She sighed, resigned. "Fine! I promise I'll be patient."

Little by little they approached the place where the Tower of Joy was. Bran had told Jon everything about Rhaegar's favorite place and where he and Lyanna had loved each other and Jon had been born. Even though he had no memory of the place, he felt that it was a special place and then, he decided to make it special for Daenerys as well.

Several times she had been longing for the house with the red door of her childhood, where she and her brother Viserys had grown up under the tutelage and care of Ser Wilem Darry. It was the only place she had felt happy and safe as a child, before she had to flee from town to town to survive. Jon had secretly sent people in search of this place, but no one could find anything like it in Bravos or anywhere else in Essos.

But Jon hadn’t given up. He would give his wife a house with red doors as a gift and there she could see her own children grow up and create their own memories. So, the King summoned Ser Davos and Lord Tyrion, and with their help began to plan the construction of something resembling the memory of his Queen. The two were quick to gather people who could build on Jon's instructions and, most importantly, keep the secret.

Daenerys' gift was ready in time for the commemorations of the fifteen years since their reign began. And on the pretext of touring the kingdom and celebrating with the their people, Jon had taken Daenerys and their family there. There were many others waiting for them, like their Hands Davos Seaworth and Tyrion Lannister, Arianne Martell the ruler of Dorne, Arya and Gendry Baratheon rulers of the Stormlands, Jaime and Brienne Lannister the rulers of the Reach with their two daughters and Samwell and Gilly Tarly with their three children.

It was still midmorning when they arrived and the Queen's gift stood out in the reddish ground. Jon had put a blindfold in Daenerys's eyes to keep her from seeing it before the hour, and Ser Eddison Tollett guided her horse to their destination. Everyone dismounted and Jon helped Dany dismount.

"Close your eyes sweetheart and just open them when I say." he said in her ear and she nodded. He took the blindfold and stood beside her. "You can look now."

Daenerys stared at the fortress, her mouth open.

"You told me that you missed your childhood home. So, I built this one for you."

She turned to him and hugged him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The keep was something simple and beautiful, but safe, a mix between the architectural styles of Bravos and Dorne, and its walls were white. The courtyard was huge, especially designed so the dragons could land and sleep comfortably. There was a Godswood and a Sept, and all the doors and windows were red. The main gate had the Sigil of the House Targaryen carved into the wood on one side and the one of House Stark on the other side.

They were greeted by family and friends. Daenerys caught sight of Daena's silver hair and Daemon's black curls as they ran through the courtyard with the other children. She spotted Aemon, who could be an exact copy of his father if it were not for his violet eyes, talking to Samwell, with whom he shared his love for books.

Through their bond, Daenerys felt the curiosity of the dragons and asked them to land in the courtyard. They did it and roared, their heads huge looking at everything and everyone with the curiosity of a child. Ghost, always silent, walked toward they and licked each dragon's snout.

After greeting everyone and kissing her children, Daenerys was led by Jon to their bed chamber. It had large wooden beams where animals' faces were carved, just as it was in Daenerys' childhood room.

Jon stood by the door, watching as his Queen wandered the room, her little hands tracing the outline of the drawings on the wood. The broad smile on her face made his heart ache.

Outside the window instead of a lemon tree, Jon asked to have a garden filled with plants that grew in Dorne and the Reach. Daenerys walked into the garden and Jon followed. She spun around her own body, laughing and staring in wonder at the garden.

"This is wonderful!" She was as radiant as the sun above them. She walked toward him and hugged him.

"I'm glad you liked it," Jon said and kissed her.

"Thanks for this."

"I live to serve my Queen," he said as he took her in his lap and carried her toward the bed.

There in that place, they would both see their children and grandchildren grow up. There, when the time came, they would live their last days side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!
> 
> Did you like it? Didn't? Let me know. Leave a comment. Leave kudos.
> 
> Say "Hello" to me on Tumblr and Twitter: @filhadoboto


End file.
